The Insanity Girls
by SerenitySnow412
Summary: What happens when 6 insane, winged girls openly ditch school by defenestrating?  They run into a certain group of winged warriors, of course!  Join the Insanity Girls as they drive the remaining scientists, well, insane.  Set after MR3.


**Defenestration**

Just a bit of insanity I thought of after this weird thing called "Word of the Day" on our morning school announcements. None of this really happened, but trust me, if we could get away with it, I probably would have convinced everyone that this was a brilliant idea!!!!!!!! Wings is me, Sapphy is Laura, Yuni is Stella, Climb is Eliza, Bella is Cheyenne, and Bubble is Gabby. The story will continue into chaotic series where the Insanity Girls run, well, fly into the Flock.

Disclaimer: I own the Insanity Girls, their wings, and Souders. I don't own the word Defenestration, Word of the Day ( Mark D. does) or Maximum Ride.

* * *

_"Today's word of the day is _defenestration. Defenestration _is the act of falling out of windows. Thanks for sending this in, and have a great day." _

The tv screen faded to black and the teacher hit the button, stopping the annoying buzzing that was coming from it. '_Defenestration..._' Wings thought, looking at the window next to her with a crazy glint in her eyes. She smirked evilly, already planning the day's insanity. Pulling out a sheet, she review Souders previous lunch-duty rounds. "Okay, we have time." Wings muttered to herself, already scsribbling down a breif summary with a small map and the average thickness of the glass in the school windows. "We'll only need to hit it with a sudden, brute force about... there to shatter it." The evil smirk that graced her lips seemed to contort her face into a mask from a horror movie. "Today, we dine in hell..." she quoted, eyes full of evil ideas.

* * *

Wings snatched her books, headed for the classroom door. Outside, Sapphy, Yuni, Bella, and Bubble are waiting. "Defenestration sounds like fun!" Yuni said, beaming. Wings nodded, the crazy look in her eyes. "Wait for lunch." Wings replied, sliding Sapphy a piece of scribbled on paper with a wink. She dove into the deadly mob of shoving students, hoping to get out in one piece. Sapphy looked over the sheet, getting a huge grin on her face. "Yes, the insanity!" she shouted before bouncing into class. "Show me, show me, show me!" Yuni demanded, glaring at her friend. "Lookie!" Sapphy beamed, handing her the paper. Yuni's eyes raked across the page, a smirk gradually covering over her features. Bubble snatched the paper from her, running off to her desk. "De-fen-es-train?" she struggled. "It's defenestration, you idiot. You know, the word of the day?" Bella said, stating the obvious. "Girls, silence, s'il vous plait!" the teacher scolded, sending them a somewhat annoyed look. "Plan chaos on mulitple pages and hand them out to us." Yuni hissed, sliding into her desk. The other girls grinned evilly, already pulling out scrap paper and thinking of stuff to do.

* * *

Two long, boring, but evil planning filled hours later at lunch 

Wings slid into her seat, smirking at her friends. "We gonna do it?" she asked, holding up a few scribbled on papers. "Hell yeah!" Yuni shouted, punching the air. "Is this seriously worth it?" Climb asked, looking at her friends. Sapphy rolled her eyes, sending Wings the look. "Well, duh it is!" she said, another weird face plastering itself onto her head. "Mr. Souders is gonna be so mad!" Bella cheered, beaming happily at the papers she held. "This is gonna be so much fun!" Bubble nodded, innocently slurping up her drink. Swallowing a huge bite of burrito, Wings scanned the room. "Okay, finish quickly. Subject is starting his rounds before heading outside." she announced, her eyes following a short, fat, overly confident man. Bubble nodded, inhaling her lunch. Yuni snatched the partially folded tin foil away from Bubble, hurrying to the trash with Wings.

The six meandered over to the windows, innocently sitting at an empy table. "The bastard is nearing the exit! We have two minutes average!" Bubble whispered, peering at the man. They watched the man out of the corner of their eyes, reading the plans over and over again. "We should hit Brusters first. Then fly straight to the mall." Wings mused, looking over the sheet. "After pick-pocketing enough money so we can all have $150 each." Yuni agreed, counting the money the already had. "We need $650 more." Climb looked at them in shock. "We need that much?" she asked, startled. "Yes, because we're ditching school and shattering six windows. Just browsing isn't enough fun!" Wings explained. Bella nodded in agreement. "We can do anything. We are freaking rebels with awesome, real wings." Bubble crowed.

"Almost time." Sapphy warned, watching the approaching man with an evil grin. "Three... two... one... GO!" Wings counted down.

"WE LOVE DEFENESTRATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the six shouted, jumping up on the table, waving their arms in the air. Laughter and applause echoed from around the room. "Young ladies, get down from that table right now!" Souders shouted, running towards us. "Sayonara, baka yero!" Yuni shouted back, leaping straight towards the window. It shattered along with the five others, leaving the principal stunned and flabberghasted. "See ya, sucker!" the chorus of voices shouted. Everyone one ran for the windows and out the doors. Circling lazily above the the school was the six girls. "See you whenever!" Bella shouted, headed off towards Brusters. "Byes!" Wings shouted, waving. Kids cheered them on, screaming, clapping, whistling, and running after them. The six girls smirked, set off their fireworks, and flew away. Souders just stood there gaping as the Insanity Girls vanished into the sky.

* * *

Okay, okay, I know it was short! I just figured you guys would want to meet the Insanity Girls before they crash into the Flock. I know I have spelling issues sometimes, so just ignore them. I don't care if you hate the name of the gang, it was the best description that isn't a mile long. So, please review or at least send me some constructive critisism.

Serenity


End file.
